The control of fluid is an essential element in the process and manufacturing industry or in applications where such conditions are utilised for the benefit or well being of mankind such as in medical apparatus.
Valves are commercially available which operate by electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic means to open, close or regulate flow or pressure within acceptable parameters. Such valves are often expensive and bulky, may require reasonable power to operate and can be noisy in operation due to moving parts and fluid flow through internal pathways.